Lost Souls
by AngelofDarkness250
Summary: Faith never goes to jail, she stays with Angel who insists on helping her fix her life. Possibly FA...based off the Evanescence song Bring Me To Life.
1. Helping

Author's Note: Okay so this is completely new for me because I am a complete Angel/Cordy shipper, but I really liked this song and story idea so I hope it turns out okay. It is just based off of the song rather than being a normal songfic. It isn't going to be like a short song fic, I want to make it a real story so I hope you like it. Please R&R.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back home…_

"Angel, you really think you can help me?" Faith said not looking very convinced.

"I know I can Faith. I have been there I know. I know what it is like to have a soul that seems to be cold and black." Angel said, his dark eyes focused fully on Faith's troubled face.

"How can you though? You have no idea what I've been through! What I've done!" Faith said raising her voice, "I've done the most awful things Angel!"

"And you don't think I understand that?" Angel said also raising his voice, but quickly lowering it again, "Faith look at me. I was a soulless demon for a long, long time, and the things I did to innocent people are more than you could comprehend. When I was given my soul I got all the memories of what I had done and they played over and over in my head. I had to live with the guilt and pain of what I did for a long time. I was alone, completely alone. I was still a demon, so I craved blood, but my soul kept me from feeding. I know what you've done, and I know how you can get your life, your soul back." Angel said the pain clearly showing in his eyes as he brought up the painful subject.

"I know. I know Angel. But I mean Wesley hates me, I'm sure Cordelia does too, and they don't want me around." Faith said trying to change the subject.

"You can stay here with me, in my apartment. I have room, and I will work on Wes and Cordy so that they are okay with you being around. They'll come too eventually, and realize that you can change if you want to. I'm going to help you Faith." Angel said sternly as he stood and walked into the other room to answer his ringing phone.

Faith just stared at the spot where Angel had been sitting. She had never met anyone like Angel before. While she knew he had been in the same situation as her before; she didn't understand why he would want to help her. She wasn't worth it. She had let loose on him only a few nights before. She had wanted him to kill her, she would have let him, but he didn't do it. And now he wanted to help her? To save her? No one had ever seen her the way Angel did. No one had ever seen inside her like he seemed to. It was as if he could see all the pain and suffering she felt had built up inside. It was like he knew her, really knew her; and he cared. It was only because of Angel that she thought she may have a chance at fixing the broken pieces of her life. She made the decision at that moment that she would let Angel in; she would accept his help. He was going to save her.

"So are you going to stay Faith? I can't make you, but I want to help you." Angel said entering the room again.

"I guess I'll give it a shot," She said with a half smile, "What have I got to lose right?"

"Five by five," Angel said with a grin.

TBC…

****


	2. Planning

AN: Hope you liked the first chapter…I really like this story idea and I hope I can get it to turn out how I want it to…please continue to R&R.

IMPORTANT: Okay 1, if you don't like this story DO NOT REVIEW IT! And 2, okay Angel has done so much worse things than Faith has done and he is on the path of redemption. He knows how Faith feels and if you watch "Angel" then you'd know that Angel was more than willing to give Faith the chance and help her. So unless you know what you are talking about, don't leave me bitchy reviews that make no sense!!!!!!!!!!!

_Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become._

Faith woke up startled at first. She didn't realize where she was at first. Then she caught sight of Angel standing in the kitchen. She suddenly remembered why she was sleeping in an unknown place. She then remembered that she felt awful that Angel was sleeping on his sofa so that she could be in a real bed. Angel turned towards the bed and smiled at her.

"Hey you, I made eggs. I hope you like eggs?" Angel questioned.

"Yeah I do, but you didn't have to." Faith said standing up and attempting to smooth the wrinkles out of Angel's shirt she was wearing with his boxers. She reached up and realized her hair must be sticking up all over the place. She grinned up at Angel and turned towards the bathroom.

"They'll be done in ten minutes or so." Angel said, "But you're welcome to take a shower after breakfast."

"Sure thing!" Faith said smiling and closing the bathroom door.

Angel quickly put plates and coffee for Faith on the table. He then heated up blood for himself and sat down to wait for Faith. He was so glad that she was going to stay with him and get help. It's what she needed, he understood perfectly. And he didn't care that Buffy was furious with him for having Faith there. He smiled as Faith walked in with her brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail. She sat down across from him and took a sip of her coffee.

"Thanks for this Angel." Faith said looking serious for a second, then she quickly grinned and averted her eyes from his.

"No problem." Angel said, "But I was thinking maybe we should get you some clothes today?"

"Yeah that'd be a good idea, but um well, I have no money. I mean ordinarily I wouldn't actually pay for the clothes, but…" She trailed.

"Yeah well don't even worry about it. Um, but I talked to Cordy and she said she could take you. Yah know me and the sunlight are not the best of friends." Angel said.

"Cordelia? She _wants _to take me shopping?" Faith asked looking surprised.

"Well, she um needed a little um…" Angel trailed off.

"You bribed her didn't you?" Faith said grinning, "Well I guess I'll survive. It'll be interesting then I guess."

"Yeah that's what I thought, but who better than Cordy for the job eh?" Angel said grinning and draining the last of his blood from the mug.

"Five by five," Faith said grinning back at him and finishing her eggs and coffee.

"So are you okay with shopping with me?" Faith asked Cordy.

"Well not really, but I guess I don't have choice thanks to Angel." Cordy said coldly, but not too seriously.

"Well I know that I have done…awful things, and that I have hurt people you care about. But Angel is going to help me, and I want to be helped. I want to get better and have a chance at redeeming myself as Angel had. I couldn't be sorrier for the things I've done Cordelia, and I only ask for a chance." Faith explained.

"Oh," Cordy said looking fairly blown away, "I get it, I really do. And I am willing to give you a chance. To be fair, I am not taking your word for it, but I absolutely and completely trust Angel so I trust his judgment in you. So yes, I will give you the chance you deserve, but as of now that doesn't necessarily make us friends okay?"

"Five by five Cor, got it!" Faith said grinning, "So lets hit the shops then."

TBC…


	3. Arguments and Shopping

Author's Note: Thanks for all the input! I appreciate it. Sorry I have been delayed in updating; I swear I am usually better than I have been lately. My internet has been stupid and I have been busy, but by next week I will have much more time so don't worry LoL.

And as far as Cordy being eager to trust Faith, she isn't. I made that clear when she explains that she isn't going to take Faith's word for it, but Cordelia trusts Angel completely so she is going to take his word for it and give her a chance. Just to let yah know, but thanks for the info…oh and I also thought I used five by five too much, but I didn't bother going back and changing it. Thanks guys.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

"What the hell were you thinking Angel?" Wesley said, "I made it clear to you that I was not going to be okay with being around her!"

"Wes I know. I know. But as much as I trust your judgment and need you here for the team, Faith deserves a chance. I know what she did to you, but look at what I have done! All the awful things I have done and yet you work with me. I know it doesn't compare with me not having a soul, but you might as well say that Faith lost hers for a while too. I understand that you don't want to be around her, but I am going to help her and she wants to be helped." Angel replied stubbornly.

"Well I am not going to sit around and wait for her to sink back to her old ways and turn again Angel. I am not going to be around her at all. Understand me?" Wesley said angrily.

"Fine," Angel said understanding Wesley's decision, "I get it, but you have to know that she does want help Wes, I can help her."

"Okay Angel, but I know you are doing this to save yourself!" Wesley blurted out in anger.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Angel said, his voice rising slightly.

"You know what the hell I mean, Angel. Your redemption. You think if you can help her get on the path of righteousness, you'll be able to be redeemed one day." Wesley said maliciously.

"How can you say that Wesley? You know I want my redemption one day, but if I can gain mine then why shouldn't I help as many people as I can? That's what we do Wes! We help the helpless. And I'd say where Faith is now is a pretty helpless stage so yeah I think you had better just stay the hell away for a while." Angel said angrily.

Angel watched, shaking with anger, as Wesley turned angrily and sped out the office and into the sunlight outside.

* * *

"How about adding color to the wardrobe of the new you?" Cordy said picking up a baby blue cardigan.

"You want _me_ to wear _that_?" Faith said turning her nose up in disgust.

"What I think the new you would look cute in this." Cordy said.

"Okay I don't do pastels, and I definitely don't do cute." Faith said grimacing and then smiling as her eyes caught sight of the shelf holding leather pants, "Now _this_ is much more like it." She said holding up a pair of black leather pants.

"Right, I should have guessed, but…" Cordy trailed off as she gave up and looked for a matching leather jacket.

"Ah there you go Cor, you got my style." Faith said.

* * *

"Angel," A female voice said from behind him in his office.

"Buffy." Angel said without even turning around.

"I heard you had um a _guest_ in LA." She said smugly, "You turned her in right?"

"I don't see what this has anything to do with you Buffy." Angel said standing and turning around.

"It has everything to do with me." Buffy said angrily.

"And how is that exactly?" Angel asked.

"Faith tried to kill me. She is evil, Angel. She has done awful things that she has no right to be forgiven for." Buffy said.

"And what about all the things I did? That's okay?" Angel asked.

"That'd different." Buffy said quickly.

"How the hell is it different Buffy?" Angel asked getting angry too.

"You had no soul!!" Buffy yelled.

"Yeah well while she technically had one, it was lost Buffy. You should be able to understand that. She wants to change, she wants to get better." Angel said.

"Oh yeah until she comes and stakes you in the night." Buffy said sounding like a child.

"Well if she did it would be none of your concern Buffy." Angel said.

"What's not whose concern?" Faith asked as her and Cordy walked in with bags of shopping, "Oh B."

"Get the hell outta my sight." Buffy said angrily turning towards Faith and taking a few steps towards her.

"Hey come on now B. I know we had our issues for while, but we're adults, can't we see eye to eye here?" Faith asked.

"Don't even try and joke out of this one you, you…" Buffy said edging towards her to start a fight.

"Buffy, you can't come here and act like this is your business. It's not!" Angel said grabbing Buffy's arm and pulling her back, "You don't belong in LA and you are certainly not welcome here so leave."

"But…" Buffy said looking very surprised by Angel's tone.

"Leave Buffy, now. Get out!" Angel said almost shoving her towards the door.

Without so much as a good bye or a second glance Buffy turned on her heal and rushed out the door.

"It's amazing how many angry people can run out angrily on me in one day." Angel said.

"Wes didn't take the news well I assume?" Cordelia said still a little shocked by Angel yelling at Buffy.

"Not really no, but he'll come around eventually I'm sure." Angel said.

"Well it's understandable that he hates me." Faith said sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah it is." Cordy said.

"Thanks." Faith said.

"No problem." Cordy replied.

"Well who's hungry? Chinese tonight?" Angel said breaking the sullen mood.

"Sounds good to me." Cordy said.

"Uh yeah, that sounds good." Faith said, still a little shocked at how welcome Angel was making her, especially after telling Buffy that she wasn't.

TBC…


	4. Hungry and Horny

Author's Note: I am so sorry it has been ages since I updated! I hope you all aren't too mad. I love this story, but I have been really busy with college now and stuff and also haven't had internet at my house all year! So I swear I am going to try! Please continue to R&R! Thanks!

Faith lay in the fold out bed that Angel had set up for her in his apartment. He had already headed off to the office and she hadn't felt like going as Wesley didn't want anything to do with her. She understood why of course, but she would give anything to have him be okay again. All Faith wanted at this point was redemption. She still thought about how much easier it would be if she could just die, but Angel, her best friend, gave her that hope she needed to become a new person. She was also hoping that one day Cordelia would also come to trust her. She knew that Cordy was only being sincere because she trusted Angel's decisions, but she wanted to gain her actual trust also.

"Faith?" A female voice called out, surprising Faith.

"Oh Cordy. What is it?" Faith asked.

"Well Angel wants you to come to the office. He needs to have a word with you I guess." Cordy said, clearly standing at a safe distance across the apartment.

"Okay well I gotta shower and crap and then I'll head on over k?" Faith said.

"Okay well see yah then." Cordy said quickly turning and heading up the elevator.

Faith grabbed a towel from Angel's linen closet and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower before she headed to see Angel.

* * *

Angel sat in his little office staring blankly at his sketchbook. He wanted to focus on the work that needed to be done, but the sound of Cordy's laugh kept ringing in his ears and distracting him. He glanced up out of his office windows to see Cordy and Wesley arguing about whether vampires actually need food. He grinned as Cordy went into a long, lavish argument for why vampires shouldn't need to eat. She gestured her hands dramatically and his eyes followed her hands to her arms, and then up to her cleavage of her low-cut shirt. They lingered there for a second and then closed in on her lips. Her laugh was comforting to him and her eyes glistened as she tipped her head back to laugh and Wesley's snide "wannabe" comeback. Angel then picked up his pencil and sketched. Instead of sketching the monster that Cordy had described to him earlier, he was sketching her curves and the softness of her face.

"Hey killer, what's up?" Faith asked opening his back office door.

Angel jumped about a mile and flipped his sketchbook over on the desk, concealing his lustful picture of Cordelia.

"Hey now, what's going on here?" Faith asked grinning as she grabbed the sketchbook from the desk. Angel went to grab for it, but was an instant too slow.

"Oh. I see." Faith said with a conniving look on her face. "So this is what he thinks about in here all day."

"Okay that's not why it's there." Angel said crossing his arms over his chest as he began to go all broody.

"Uh huh. Angel's got a little crush on Cordy eh?" Faith asked laughing, "I don't blame yah she's a hottie."

"Yeah." Angel said glancing once again at her beautiful face, "I mean that's not why I was drawing her."

"Well unless Cordelia has turned into an evil empress then you have some explaining to do Champ." Faith said.

"Well what I really wanted to ask was if you think you'd be able to patrol with me tonight?" Angel asked getting very serious again, "If you don't think you're up to it, then tell me."

"Nah I can do that." Faith said, "I won't go all evil on yah."

"I know, but jumping into this after only a month may not be the best thing." Angel said.

"Well I am sorta itching to slay a vamp again." Faith said grinning and suddenly getting that old glow in her eyes again.

"Well as long as you think you can handle it. There have been a lot more deaths lately than usual and I want to check it out." Angel said.

"Okay Champ, I'll back yah up. But in the meantime…tell her how you feel." Faith winked and walked out of the door.

* * *

Faith leaned her back against the wall of Angel's apartment. It was now dark outside and Angel was supposed to have met her there ten minutes ago so they could patrol. She tipped her head back and breathed in the air. It was thicker than the air in Sunnydale, but it reminded her of home. She had grown up a city girl, so she knew this air well. She was used to looking up and not seeing the stars. But tonight it was more the big, full moon that hid the stars from you rather than the smog of Los Angeles. Faith felt really at home here and she truly though that she might be able to get completely better.

"Good you're all ready." Angel said strolling up beside her, his long trench coat billowing behind him.

"Yeah." Faith said taking in another deep breath as she reached into her jacket for a cigarette. She offered one to Angel, and to her surprise he took one.

"It's been a stressful day." Angel said grinning, "I could use one."

Faith pulled out her lighter and lit his and then hers and they took off into the night.

Faith's first kill of the night felt like a breeze. She was actually worried that she might not have all the strength to bring a vamp down, but she did it with ease. The vamp barely got a punch in before she slammed a stake through its heart. Angel congratulated her and they carried on through the streets. They had already killed 6 vamps by the time it was 2am and they felt they were finished.

As the two reached the apartment and went inside, Faith took off her jacket and slid down onto the couch. Angel pulled off his jacket and walked over to his bed. Faith watched keenly as he pulled his shirt off. Then she caught sight of the gash across his shoulder.

"What did ya do?" Faith asked standing up and touching his back just below the gash.

"One of the blasted vamps slashed me with his knife." Angel said, "It's no biggie." He replied taking out a bandage.

"Well I'll get it." Faith said taking the bandage and placing carefully over the wound.

Once it was done Angel turned around and the two glanced at each other for a second. Angel could see the look on Faith's face and it made it very hard for him not to do something drastic. But before he could even banish the lustful thought from his mind Faith decided for him. She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him seductively. She then leaned in and kissed him. As she grinded her hips slightly, Angel knew there was no stopping himself now. He reached up and pulled her tank top off over her head and unsnapped her bra. The two of them kissing, liking and both biting they fell into a rough kind of passionate sex.

Once they were both worn out Faith fell to the bed next to him.

"So that was interesting." She said non-chalantly.

"Uh yeah." Angel said, "And I'm still here. I mean I am not Angelus."

"I didn't think you'd turn. Cuz we're not in love." Faith said propping her head up with her hand to face Angel.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked doing the same.

"Well I think to have a moment of true happiness you'd have to be in love; like you were with Buffy." Faith said, "And were just friends, so you're okay."

"Huh, valid point." Angel said. "Well it was fun anyhow."

"Yeah, it was. But hey it's slaying I tell yah. Never fails to make yah hungry and horny." Faith said grinning and laying her head back down.

Angel smiled to himself and then closed his own eyes.

"Oh and Angel, don't worry we can keep this between us." Faith said.

"Okay." Angel said, and they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

TBC…


End file.
